


The Foster Nestlings

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [8]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy’s POV of the episode Out Of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foster Nestlings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood. 
> 
> I intend to update daily for as long as I have fic to post. I currently have stories in this verse and my Addams Torchwood verse and will post them on alternate days.

Myfanwy soared around her domain, keeping an eye on her nestlings. The loud ne was down in his hole, her favourite was in the dark dusty place and the pretty nestling was at her flashy beepy things. The female and grumpy nestlings were out somewhere, but were speaking to the pretty nestling through the little metal stick at her ear. She could hear the grumpy one complaining about how cold it was outside the nest and moaning about waiting around.

He suddenly stopped complaining and became very professional as whatever the pretty one sent him to collect arrived. When they arrived back at the nest they had three others with them. A male and two females, who looked around her nest in wonder. She wasn’t sure why they were there but they weren’t being taken down to the boxes so she supposed they must be good.  
When her favourite told her that they were going to be around for a while, as her nestlings were teaching them how to live outside the nest, she made a decision. They weren’t going to be there permanently, but they were like foster nestlings and as such they needed names. The young female was quickly dubbed the bold nestling due to the bold colours and clothing she wore. The older female became flighty to her; the woman was forever talking about flying and had wings on her coat. Myfanwy thought that she might be her favourite foster nestling, especially as she was making the grumpy nestling happy. The male foster nestling she didn’t like much and she promptly named him the rude nestling for the way he was treating her nestlings when they were only trying to help.

Myfanwy watched the interaction of her nestlings and the foster nestlings with a critical eye. Her favourite had taken the three foster nestlings out of the nest to teach them about the world out there. He had come back with them looking rather frazzled, and she heard him comment to the loud nestling that the rude one wasn't even trying to learn.

Myfanwy was of the opinion that the rude nestling never would learn, it wasn't what he was looking for outside of the nest, he wanted to find his own nest, his old nest and return to it, like she had wanted at first when she came through the light. Like her there was no way for him to return to his nest, but unlike her she didn't think he would be happy to find a new nest and start again as she had been.

She was proven right a few days later when the loud nestling came back with the rude nestling’s body and put him in one of the cold boxes, he hadn't been able to adjust to the new life outside of his own nest the other side of the light. The flighty nestling too wasn't settling well and had become rather ironically flighty. The woman couldn't settle and Myfanwy had the feeling that when she left, for it was inevitable, that they were going to have to pick up the pieces of the grumpy nestling who seemed to have fallen her for the new nestling.

The only foster nestling that seemed to have done well and been happy with her lessons was the bold nestling, who after only a few days of teaching was living up to her name. She was going to fly the nest, or rather had already done so, having taken off for a bigger city and a job in fashion she thinks she heard the female nestling say. That little foster nestling was the boldest and brightest of all her foster nestlings and she was sure that she would shine.


End file.
